


Career Opportunities (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Gen, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Queer Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1017278">Career Opportunities</a> by kyuuketsukirui.</p><p>Author's summary: Think you have what it takes to make it in the fast-paced world of community radio? Night Vale Community Radio is <i>always</i> looking for more interns. To apply, just send a recording to Cecil at NVCR dot com. Tell me a bit about yourself. Who are you? What are your thoughts on radio? And most importantly, do you believe in mountains?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career Opportunities (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Career Opportunities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017278) by [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui). 



### Length

6 minutes, 47 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [an unzipped 4 mp3 file](http://bit.ly/co-wtnv-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/co-wtnv-gd).

### Reader's notes

I've been wanting to do a Dana story for a while now, and lately I've been in a very Night Vale mood. I also wanted to complete something in one day to remind myself I could. So this story was perfect. 

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than staving off spiderwolves. 

Thanks to the author for permission to update Dana's last name. 

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/18844.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2857023.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/2030293.html), and [nightvale_dogpark](http://nightvale-dogpark.dreamwidth.org/56924.html).)


End file.
